


Can't stay away

by BigBully



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Drugs, F/F, Human AU, Im talking about u lapidot shippers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japis - Freeform, Lasper - Freeform, Little non-con, Not a lapidot, Not for ppl under 18, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raunchy language, Romance, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Trashy language, jaspis - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBully/pseuds/BigBully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis(human au) is an emotionally challenged girl who can't seem to stay away from someone even worst than herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peridot's Via Dolorosa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing I've done since being out of highschool for 3 years. Jaspis really inspires me and there's some emotional stuff I'm personally working through with their relationship. Criticism is welcome! I'm a sturdy girl so don't be afraid of hurting me feelings, lol.

Lapis sat up in bed as the orange lights outside on the apartment balcony filtered in through the vertical blinds, the light cutting through the dark of the room giving basic shapes to silhouettes. Lapis wore only a single black band tee almosy 5x too big for her, tied behind her back. The fit slim swimmer's deep blue eye glared down at a petite naked blonde girl whose arms were wrapped around her waist, her hair a sweaty mess, face blotched, breath slowing down. Lapis's eyes and scowl seemed harsh to the untrained eye, even Peridot herself questioned Lapis's affection sometimes.. but after months of living with the blue hair dyed girl and shameless sleepless nights together she pushes the thoughts out of her mind knowing the cold was just a front and there was warmth for the small blonde, green eyed girl underneath it all… wasn't there?  
Lapis's eye's quickly flickered all around the room feeling Peridot's gaze burn into her face with unbridled affection. She observed the small blonde girls wire framed glasses on the night stand next to two glass cups both differing in water amount, a nude colored lipstick smudge being the only difference, the small digital clock on the table was off. A quick glance to the side of the bed where it came unplugged told the tale of what happened, only a small part of the after math of what had just taken place moment before. This was an impressive enough feat to grant a silent scoff and eyebrow raise from the blue haired dyed girl.  
A feint whisper of a voice turned into a pause then a throat clear. "Mm, L- Lapis?". This break in the silence snapped Lapis's wandering eyes back to her small lover then rolled right back to the unplugged clock. Lapis slid on the bed near the wall, gropping until she found the clock's power cord sliding her hand towards the butt of it squinting her eyes to try and see clearer in the dark. She fumbles around to plug it in the outlet.  
Peridot pipes up. "Uhm.. erm.. Garnet and Pearl are going to meet Rose at the club tomorrow night and…" her voice falters as the added pressure of Lapis whipping her head around ready with an angry scowl as she talks, Peridot's cheeks started to burn, "duuh..er and they invited us to go along, deh, well you to go alo-" the petite blonde is cut off with a burst of sharp erupting anger. "So you're suddenly close with my friends now, you guys just make plans without me!" Lapis barked at her, face glowing red in uniform flashes from the now plugged in clock waiting to be set.  
"No! Lap, it's s'not like that! Thats not what happ-" Lapis jumped off the bed and roughly grabbed Peridot by the arm ripping the naked girl from their now shared bed and wrecklessly heading towards the door. Peridot struggled to keep her balance as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening. Only minutes before Lapis had shown her a tender passionate side but now her head is spinning in a different way. Lapis thrusts the girl out of her room, Peridot now on her ass as Lapis slams her door shut smacking Peridot on the back of the head, she trembles and she gathers herself emotions swelling spinning and rushing over her, she stammers up hot face, dizzy, eyes watering, blurring her vision in the already hard to see dark of the barely there hallway that could be seen from the living room. Immediately she turns and slaps her hand on Lapis's door, scolding tears run down her face from swelling emotions and embarrassment. "Mmm, Lazuli! What do you want from me! I don't open up to your friends you get angry I try for you to get along with them then this! They didn't even invite me they invited you, it's up to you! Aughh! You make it so hard to love you!"  
…  
..  
Love  
..  
...  
That word caused a knot in Peridot's throat and a cold sweat on her skin, she couldn't know that she loved Lapis they had only been living together for a few month. Peridot knew she started as a rebound for her, they weren't even officially together even if all of Lapis's friends treated her like they were.  
Her head and heart stung as she turned her back to the door, until she hears some feet shuffling towards her and quickly spins around, there is a short pause before the door cracks open sending an anxious rush through Peridot until, her alien boxers and black tank top is thrown out at her landing on her face and the door is briskly shut. She stands there for a minute letting her emotions settle before slowly pulling the clothes off her head, she sighs hunching over taking in the silence until the dust settles and she noticed a blue feint light and muffled semi distant sound that she didn't before. She looked to the living room on the left to see Steven and Connie watching tv in the dark, bright red having just witnessed the turmoil that occurred. Connie's eyes not once looking to Peridot and Steven meeting her eyes quickly darts his attention to everything in the room but her. Peridot is suddenly aware of her nudity and scrambles to put her clothes on.  
Steven breaks the silence "how about I give you a ride back to campus, Connie"? She manages to get out. "Oh uhm no that's okay Steven, it's past curfew anyways and you know... no boys aloud!... I need to hurry up now". Connie rushes to gather her few belonging, keys, coat, backpack. She felt an urge to say something to Peridot to ease the tension but couldn't think of anything as her mind and heart raced, the second hand embarrassment was almost too great to handle. She briskly walked to the front door past the tv and she firmly closed the front door behind her. "Textmewhenyouget!…there" Steven rushed out as Connie closed the door. He awkwardly scratched his head while getting of the sofa and turned to face Peridot without actually looking at her. "Hey P, so I'm going to go to bed now.. uh I guess you're out here tonight right? Haha.. uh so I'm going to leave the tv on for you and uh yeah.. I'll be in my room if you need anything.." Steven awkwardly shuffled to the other end of the two bedroom apartment that he shared with his Older sister Lapis.  
Steven was generally good at helping communicate between his friends and keeping the peace but between his night being ruined with Connie and viewing the helpless Peridot he could only offer leaving her alone to mend her wounds in private.  
Slipping inside his room the light under his door quickly went out.  
Peridot let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was numb as she walked over to the couch, she pulled on a blanket that was sloppily thrown over the couch covering herself. Peridot tuned out the nights events as she was absorbed into the televisions blue glow.


	2. Gas, Grass or Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is restless and goes to stretch her legs at the beach running into some unsuspected trouble.

Getting someone to cover her shift Lapis leaves her work early relived to have the day to herself. Taking an extra shot expresso for herself and a hot chocolate to go for Peridot together in a cardboard carrier. 

Lapis took an artistic pride in her job, she was a batista in a underground locals coffee house, only it wasn't just some building with bricks and beams, it was a semi large boat permanently docked at the empty pier which went out a short ways into the ocean lined with umbrella benches for patrons that opted for an outside seat instead of the claustrophobic one inside the ship. The coffee boat as it was nicknames, was constantly bustling with people from the time it opens to the time it closes. Lapis smiled at a few regulars she knew and was immediately drained from the hungry older men who came just to sit around waiting for a chance to ask the young college batistas out. 

The air was near freezing when the wind blew this time of year. The dark overcast today didn't help. Lapis had several layers of clothes on but that didn't stop her from tugging her jacket a little tighter to her once she stepped outside and the air picked up. Her eyes were heavy with dark bags from the lack of sleep the night before, driving home was almost dangerous from sleep deprivation. Lapis was good at blocking out the negative things she did and munipulated her own thoughts without even realizing it to see herself as the victim.

She climbed the steps to her apartment and unlocked her front door hollaring inside to see who was home, she didn't see any of her roomates car's downstairs but she thought she'd check anyways, not surprising she got no response. Lapis's drink was empty and it was just as well, Peridot wasn't here to drink her hot chocolate. She put down the hot chocolate on the counter. Feeling the heat of the apartment Lapis jimmed out of her clothes down to her boy short undies, she never wore a bra unless her clothes required it. In the comfortably warm apartment she emptied her pockets contents on the counter next to the drinks, checking her phone she found Peridot had text her.

"Hello Lapis.. I didn't want to make anything worst so I regret to inform you that I Peridot, am staying at someone's house tonight I'm safe, see you in a few days.."

Lapis rolled her eyes and quickly jotted out a few responses that were too unintentionally cruel to send, eventually she settled for the softest text she could manage.

"Hey.. I need you tonight.. just come home.."

She knew even if Peridot read it she was probably at work right now and wouldn't respond until she read it over and over writing out 100 ways to respond before finding what she would think is the perfect one.

Lapis decided to take a walk to the beach to relax and breath in the salty air. The best thing about living in a beach town was the ocean was always a walk away. She also wanted to nap but knew she wouldn't be able to not while the ocean was calling her. She changed to a tight crop top that made her small breasts look huge, it was a confidence booster. She slipped on thick black leggings and some worn tennis shoes, finally throwing on a windbreaker before scooping up her keys and heading down the short walk to a private beach for residents in her apartments. The beach eventually connected to a local one if you walked far enough.

Lapis strolled along picking up shells and beach trash that looked smooth and pleasing to the touch, tossing them into the ocean, there was no rhyme or reason to it, sometimes you just need to do things.

Feeling the cold after not too long she started jogging to warm up in the cold beach air, a scowl on her face all the while. She jogged not knowing what she was looking for but she finally slowed down when she had run down the shore long enough to reach the public beach as people cluttered the sand disturbing her straight path. She stopped to catch her breath and take in her surroundings. Her skin was sticky from sweat which left her uncomfortable because the air was just slightly above freezing. She was in a cold sweat and needed to get out of the chilly air to properly cool down.

People littered the beach, she was close to the parking lot and just on the other side of the street were small shops that disappeared down into the horizon. 

Lapis felt claustrophobic around all these people, their faces blurred together. She couldn't look anyone in the eyes, she felt her anxiety quicken as she realized how far she was from her apartment with no money and no cell phone. Anything could happen to her right now and no one would know. Her intrusive thoughts flooded her mind until she saw just down the beach a little farther was a huge building she knew was the local gym, right on the sand. She knew who'd probably be in there too.

Feeling the pressure growing around her, she walked over head down, hands wrapped around herself tightly. She joined a small group of people watching through the huge glass windows into the building. There she was. Muscles rippling, body persperating and another crowed around her watching as she bench more weight then anyone at the beach could. Her tight, grey muscle shirt soaked in a heavy musky sweat. Lapis felt her mouth dry up. She wouldn't admit she was happy to see her. She wouldn't admit to any of the thoughts flooding into her head aside from her ex looking healthy and happy and the same if not better.

Lapis slipped inside through the huge open garage doors on the front of the building. The gym was mostly free to use so she found a bench inside in the warmth. She kept her eye on the huge girl blowing through her workout. Lapis would make sure she left before the barbarian of a woman was through. She would hate to get caught up in uncomfortable small talk.

While warming up Lapis had plenty of time to study the beef cake of a woman. She couldn't help but notice a herd of girls that followed her ex around thirstily. It hadn't been more than five months since they split and there she was happily accepting water from girls between workouts and getting rubbed down with a towel. It was Lapis's fault they had broken up but that didn't stop her from the tugging jealousy she got from watching her old lover be tended to and admired by other girls. Lapis had half a mind to tell those girls off but knew she had no right. 

No longer anxious and cold, anger fueled her and she knew she could make it back to her place just fine. She'd go home, make Peridot come back and absolutely fuck the shit out of her. 

Lapis got up and walked out of the building, she stopped for minute and had to brace herself. The wind had picked up outside and the temperature had dropped. Looking up at the sky dark cloud blanketed it. It was only seconds from a light rain starting. She shivered and got ready to lightly jog home before taking one last look through the huge glass windows to her old flame.

Her blood froze, there was Jasper looking at her as if she was a ghost. She might as well had been one because she felt like she just died. Lapis didn't know what to do, Jasper excitedly jumped off the workout bench people diving out of her way as she sprinted to the window with both her hands flashing at Lapis giving the universal wait sign. Lapis weighed her options, she could probably lose Jasper in the crowed but would she coming looking for her, her heart raced at the realization she was going to have to talk to her ex. She knew she was out of time.   
Jasper jogged up to her and not reading the vibe at all and embraced her in her in a hug with her huge well toned, burning arms. Lapis stood there barely accepting the hug her arms hung loosely. She couldn't help but let her eyes flutter and blush at how warm her ex was and how lonely she had actually been, taking in her musky scent it was comforting and familiar, Lapis needed familiar in her life right now. She let out a moan not from pleasure but from having the air crushed out of her lungs. Jasper heard this and sets her down slowly, realizing she had lifted her off the ground. Jasper was towering over slim small Lapis Lazuli. Lapis holds her arms up slightly to keep from falling over taking as much air into her lungs as she could hold. Jasper was embarrassed and places a hand on her waist with her arm out ready to catch her. Lapis puts her hand on Jaspers out stretch arm for a second to balance and when she regained balanced they drop their arms and backed up giving each other personal space.

Lapis had never been one for words and that worked between the two of them, Jasper always had something to say, this was one of the reasons Lapis ended things. 

"Hey bay- er.. Lapis how ya been?" Jasper let out with and honest smile "what are doing around here? Checking out the new club they built down the boardwalk?" 

Lapis looked confused and hurt and she focused on what Jasper had said. Did she really almost call her babe? Was it that natural for her to flow right back into them. She needed to respond feeling like she is taking to long, Jasper's natural hard eyes made Lapis feel weak but her smile gave her conflicting feelings. She wouldn't admit anything to herself.

"I uh, just went for a jog from my place-" 

Jasper cut in "Jogging!? You!" Her face lit up as she threw back her head and let out a hardy laugh. 

"Since when do you do anything besides swim?" 

Lapis's face felt hot as she knew she never worked out so it seemed really farfetched to her too. Jaspers face suddenly turned to a sour scowl and she lowered her head and spoke.

"but I guess I did always know you're good at running"

An obvious jab at Lapis leaving her without any warning.

"Jasper, it was… *muffled adjective* to see you but I need to leave… now. It's cold."

Jasper's face switched to a grin and she put a huge warm hand on Lapis's back. 

"Let me drive you home babe, you say you jogged here, it's fucking freezing! Lap it's sprinkling now, you'll freeze to death!"

Jasper starts to lead Lapis up to the parking lot. Lapis had the urge to push her off and bolt, this is too familiar, too rushed. She pushes Jasper's arm away from her.

"I'm not your babe!"

Jasper smirks and puts her hands in her pocket.

"You're right I'm sorry."

Lapis kept walking towards the parking lot spotting Jasper's truck, she wasn't just going to pass up a free ride from this weather. Lap walked to the passenger side noticing a tacky 'Gas, Grass, or Ass' bumper sticker. She waited for Jasper to come and unlock it. If Jasper is going to act so familiar Lapis can act like that too. She had convinced herself this would make Jasper uncomfortable but deep down she was eager for the ride. To see if it still smelt the same, to be Jasper's shot-gun passanger. She was even excited for the possibility of Jasper's hand finding it's way home to her leg during the drive.

Getting in the truck Jasper turned the key and the truck growled and howled until purring, Jasper cranked the heat for Lapis, a romantic gesture in Lapis's eye's but Jasper didn't see it that way. She was just being polite, just like the car ride to her place. The rain started to come down hard as they were getting settled in the truck and Jasper hit the window wipers. Lapis smiled and closed her eyes allowing herself to indulge in utter familiar bliss. The smell was the same, it was warm and she was with her Jasper. They hadn't left things on the best terms but Jasper bounced back better than Lapis did so it seemed. Jasper's deep voice cut through the silence.

"Still at the same place with Steven?" 

"Yeah" Lapis replied "and I've got a new roomate too"

Jasper pulled put of the parking lot and started heading up the road towards Lapis's place.

"It's a two bedroom apartment? What, connie move I'm with you guys?" Jasper asked with a cocky grin.

"No." Lapis chimed with and even cockier grin.

Lapis got a rush of power from saying that. She felt Jaspers ego deflat next to her and she got to claim that.

"Oh" Jasper replied hurt but bounced back fast "maybe I could meet them?" Jasper wasn't usually petty. She would normally let things like that go and take the high ground but Lapis changed her. Jasper wasn't her usual self around her.

"What." Lapis asked coldy.

"Ha! I'm messing with you Lap, I don't care about your personal life. I mean you look tired.. got some dark bags but pretty healthy other than that and I'm happy for you"

"That's not a fair thing to say while I'm in your car.."  
Lapis said feeling deflated of that power she had only moments ago.

"Lap, I'm happy we ran into each other today.. I've missed yoooour… company. Hey have you been thinking about me lately? My ear have been burning for awhile." Jaspers tone was calmer now and she had a soft grin.

"Only everytime I cum" Lapis said with a smirk.

"There's that sick humor I remember!"

Jasper said with a laughed as they pulled up to Lapis's building.

"Also the passanger side locks are shit now so you have to unlock it manually" 

Jasper said while leaning across Lapis to pull up the locks. 

"Honestly Jasper? What could you have done to this poor truck in the past few month that would break it's locks!" 

Jasper only smiled when Lapis spoke which was out of character for her. Lapis suddenly regretted asking imagining all the sick sexual stuff that might have happen that lead to it breaking when in reality it was just a faulty part.

Jasper's face was near Lapis's. Jasper's hand falling to her slim lap after unlocking the door.

Jasper's hand covered her leg, it was huge and warm and familiar, Lapis's pussy got excited but her brain went blank Jasper was looking at her, lips parted slightly. The two stared at each other. Jasper reached back over and opened the door for her and pushing it outward for her. Lapis caught it before it closed. 

"So uh your place is right up there, yeah?"

Lapis blinked hard a few times while facing Jasper before looking at her place and then back at her.

"….Yeah, I'm surprised you remembered it"

She opened the door and was about to step into the rain before a firm hand grabbed her cold arm, Jaspers warmth seeped in through her windbreaker giving her goosebumps. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, I know I saw you checking out my bumper sticker. Gas, grass or ass, so whats it going to be?".

Jasper had a deviant grin as she let go of Lapis's arm. Lapis glared at her and huffed. 

"I left my wallet in my other pants. Wait here I'll go get it."

Jasper couldn't tell if Lapis knew she was joking but she had an idea and decided to go along with with.

"Yeah right, let me park real quick. Who's to stop you from going up there and locking your door and not paying me."

 

"Are you serious?" Lapis asked.

"Dead." Jasper said straight faced as she drove her truck into a spot and parked. 

The two got out and Lapis folded her arms as she started up the stairs her nose in the air. Jasper was fucking around in the truck and Lapis turned around from the stairs and asked "are you coming or are my debts repaid already? Im getting wet up here" 

Jasper briskly jogged to catch up to her. Lapis whipped out her keys and fiddled with lock before opening it up and the two stepped inside. Jasper took a deep breath and loudly exhaled, it smelt different. She knew Lapis wasn't lying about that other roomate. 

"Hey, it smells different in here, Lap." Jasper bluntly put before walking over to the couch and plopped down outstretched, manspreading, really feeling that after workout burn now. 

"So where's that money at?"

Lapis walked over to the counter after closing the door. She saw she never picked up her clothes she took off after this morning and quickly kicked them out of view, briefly checking to see if Jasper had noticed relieved to see she was fucking around with something in her basketball shorts pocket, just then the front door started to jiggle. Lapis and Jasper looked at each other both with a face as if they shouldn't be there. Lapis flashed her eyes to her phone on the counter to see there were several text from Peridot. 

Steven walked through the door soft eyed, smiling seeing Lapis dead ahead of him standing at the counter with her wallet in hand.

"Hey Lapis what are yo-"

Steven was cut off by Jasper's booming excited voice.

"Oh shit that's what that smell is! It's Steven's dick cheese!

Jasper slapped her knee pleased with herself as Stevens face grew red rapidly. 

"J-jasper!? What are you doing here?"  
Steven stammered out. Lapis piped up.  
"Steven don't worry I'm just-"

Jasper cut in.  
"Don't worry Steven, I just saved your sister from the rain, and she repaying me with ass, I mean gas.. money that is."

Steven closed the door and walked past them to his room. "Lap, I'll be in my room if you need me."

Lapis glared at Jasper. 

"Why are you always such a jerk to him."

Jasper got off the couch and walked over to Lapis getting a little too close.

"Just like old times huh Lapis?"

The way Jasper was looking down at Lapis made her excited and embarrassed.

"Listen Jasper, here's your money, just take it and go- oh.. what is that."

"You know what it is". Jasper said smirking holding a bag of weed in one hand and a packed pipe in the other.

"Lapis I don't want your money but this pain of working out is hell so let's smoke a quick one and since uh Stevens home we better go to you room, what'da'ya'say?" Jasper had a wicked grin.

Lapis was mulling it over in her brain, half wanting to have Jasper to leave but a stronger half wanted to suck Jasper huge clit between smoking a bowl.

"I did go jogging today, I guess I could treat myself a little, just blow it out the window I really don't want Steven knowing I'm doing this okay?" 

Lapis took Jasper by the arm and led her back into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not sure where this is going but take this. Also something I've always read in fanfics about Jasper is they usually make her athletic and an alcoholic but no one with muscles who likes gains drinks. But, weed my bros. Weed is perfect and almost made for working out/ training.


	3. Heartache, cheese and steak

"I never said SHHHE stole my money…  
Iiii never said she stole my money…  
I never said she stole my MONEEEY.."

"What the hell are you saying, man?.." Lapis asked, voice scratchy, eyes closed, eyebrows pursed, head spinning, laying on the floor in her own room while Jasper took up the entire bed.

Jasper's eyes were red slits as she squinted at her phone saying the same phrase over and over. Her feet barely kissed the floor. She was mindlessly clicking a lighter in one hand and held her phone above her with the other.

"Lapis, babe, dude, this phrase… you say this phrase over and over and it makes a new sentence.."

Lapis heard the words go in one ear and out the other, how long had she been on her floor. Why was she spinning. She turned her head towards Jasper but stayed on the floor eyes still closed. "No it doesn't you meathead, you're saying.. like the same sentence over and over.."

Both voices were low and rough, their throats recovering from smoking Jasper's entire stash. Jasper was offended Lapis didn't understand and spewed out words mixed and mumbled as she over excitedly replied. She dropped the lighter and put her palm on her forehead.

"No! Like, no, you say the word- you put a different emphasis on each word in the phrase and it becomes a completely different sentence! "

Lapis thought about this before quietly saying it to herself.

"I never SAAAID she stole my money…"

Lapis's broke out in a grin while a steady laugh built up until she was rolled on her side holding herself. Jasper had no idea what made her laugh but it was contagious as she too begun to laugh. Lapis suddenly scared that she couldn't stop laughing sat up quickly not helping her high, as she was getting paranoid and spinning her inner thoughts were louder than thunder, "could you die from too much weed? Did she suddenly have lung cancer? 'Oh fuck this is how I die'" Lapis was panicked and wanted to sober up immediately.

Jasper saw her bolt up and lifted her head forgetting she was holding her phone above her she dropped it on her face which confused her and she took a moment to process what happened. Lapis seeing this made her completely forget panicking and go right back into gut bursting laughter. Jasper too stoned to be embarrassed and not fully understanding why she was laughing again joined in happily.

After their laughing fit was over they both went quite, deeply lost in thought. The faint hum of music Lapis had put on softly made its presence known in the absence of speech. Lapis got on her hands and knees and crawled over to Jasper. She crossed her arms on what little room there was on the side of the bed. She rested her head on her arms. Moving one arm she started to lightly trace Jaspers stomach. Lapis felt Jasper's abs go rigid. Jasper felt electricity shoot out from Lapis's fingertips. She kept a cool face and let her muscle relax before slowly looking over to Lapis, this gave her phone now resting on her chest enough momentum to fall to the floor.

Lapis saw this and was suddenly reminded of the messages Peridot sent her. It was late now, almost completely dark outside, they wasted a majority of the afternoon getting high and nothing else. If Peridot was coming home tonight Jasper would need to leave right now.

"Fuuuuuck that's right, hold on"

Lapis sighed and got up with a clumsy start as she swaggered out of the room to her phone. Jasper bit the side of her cheek watching Lapis go. She wondered where that was going to go but watching Lapis's hips swing side to side on her way out almost made not finding out worth it.

Lapis walked over to the counter and scooped up her phone. Steven was out and making a sandwich stopping only to glancing at her with a look of worry.

"Hey lap" he started "you and Jasper have been in your room awhile… 

"Yeahhh.."  
Lapis was engrossed in her phone her thumbs a blur as she typed away at what can only be assumed were Peridot's messages. She wasn't giving much attention to what Steven was saying.

"Well, I care about you.. I care about all our friends but.. Jasper isn't like them. She's not like us. You're so much better without her and-"

Steven was cut off.

"Did you ever maybe think it's me and not Jasper?"  
Lapis said with only a quick look at him before putting her phone up to her ear and walking out the front door. 

Steven could hear her muffled voice being raised outside and could see the glow from the phone through the front window and curtains that covered them. Steven felt a deep need to protect Lapis, he knew she needed extra love and care but she wasn't by any means weak. He sighed and finished his sandwich and started putting things away, cleaning up.

Jasper felt the shake of the front door slam when Lapis had walked out. She got up not seeing the harm in investigating. Walking out she eye's Stevens sandwich, so vulnerable and unprotected as he was busy putting things away, she dragged her feet towards it and collecting the magnificent hero sub in her mighty hands. She took a monster sized bite out of it, condiments oozing from the sides around her mouth, flavors swirling together in perfect harmony. The angelic music's record was thrown off as Steven turned around.

"JAASPER!? What! Why? That's my sandwich! That was the last of the good hoagie bread too!"

A startled Jasper who hadn't even noticed him there took a dry swallow feeling it go all the way down and spoke up.

"Oh, hey… sorry Steven. Is this yours?"

Steven was pouting but rolled his eyes. There wasn't much he could do other than complain. 

"Not anymore… I can just make a new one.. you enjoy that, I'll just use Lapis's bread. Whole wheat."

He let out a shutter. And began what was now a tedious task of making another sandwich.

Jasper smiled big not bothering to wipe her mouth.  
"You're alright Steven, you know a lot of things got weird last time we were all together and out of all the people I lost in the fallout I think you were the hardest to loose.."

Their personal argument turned heart to heart was overshadowed by the sounds of a cars tires screeching to a halt and the door slamming. Lapis started yelling which was quickly joined by another, very nasally, voice. There was a pause before the front door burst open with Peridot on the other end. Her vains were bulging, teeth bared as she quickly scanned the room for the enemy.

Jasper was a deer in the headlights with mayo on the corners of her mouth. Peridot took a deep breath before going off.

"This!? This is who you ruin a perfect five months together for!? A perfect future together for!? This- th- this muscle-bound, Tony the Tiger, Jersey Shore, pretty boy!?"

"Hey I'm a pretty girl!" Jasper threw in before taking another bite of Stevens old sandwich. Peridot wasn't far off. Jasper loved one thing more than her muscles and that was her tan. She kept a deep rich natural tan all summer but when winter came around she opted for a spray tan which left her skin more orange than anything. And now since she started doing it herself she often had missing sections of her tan giving her the appearance of stripes.

"Peridot nothing happend, she gave me a ride home, she had some wee- (Lapis sees Steven in the kitchen) weeeapons of mass destruction… 3.. the-uhhh videogame! Thats right and we played it in my room and lost track of time."

"You don't like video games? And.. (she sniffs the air) the apartment smells like POT!? Oh on top of be cheated on you're also going to get us evicted!"

"There's not going to be an us if you don't calm down and let me explain!"


	4. Rain drops a-falling on my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my story's tone is kinda this and thatness but I swear Jasper's gunna help Lapis find her inner Katniss
> 
> Also I lost all motivation for this fanfic so I dunno man, but I still ship Jaspis hard. Nice.

The three girls stood outside. The moon lit the night sky and the air was heavy with the subsided rain. There was no light left by the setting sun. Jasper leaned back on her truck the other two girls in front of her. Together they made a triangle illuminated by a parking lot lamp high above them. Jasper's hands in her pocket the two other girls folding their arms across their chest. They were silent aside from a slight movement causing a jacket to ruffle or a gentle throat clear. Each gathering their thoughts, making ready their arguments. Jasper was the first to speak.

"This is weird... This is weird isn't it? I'm going to go..  
I don't know what's going on between you guys but I don't want to deal with this."

Jasper turned around and began to open her truck door. 

"Jasper, com'mon" Lapis said in a defeated tone uncrossing her arms and taking a half step forward.

Peridot threw her hand on the door forcing it shut again. Jasper completely eclipsed this girl who was ever smaller than Lapis.

"Peridot!" Lapis snapped but was ignored, it was if she hadn't said anything at all.

"You… You're lucky my muscle are sore or else I'd beat you into the ground" Jasper snarled.

Jasper grabbed the front of Peridot's shirt, lifting her off the ground Jasper winced at her own stiff muscles and threw Peridot back.

Comments like these would usually be laughed at by Peridot but feeling Jasper strength in that push, she knew she would be helpless in a fight against her.

Jasper maintained eye contact with Peridot as she stepped into her truck and started it, she switched on her trucks lights on making Peridot shield her eyes with her arm. Lapis ran to her door knocking on the window, she wasn't done talking. Jasper rolled it down with a crooked smile and glaring eyes that pierced straight through Lapis's. 

"Sorry about your girlfriend, Lazuli… you should find yourself a better one." Jasper snorted.

"Peridot's not my girlfriend, Jasper. She had no right to lash out at you like that."

"Hey, I'm not asking questions but if the Brat's going to make accusations like that we shouldn't make her a liar."

Jasper leaned out the window and kissed Lapis, forcing her tongue in the girls mouth and bringing her large hand under her chin pulling her in a little closer. They both released and Laspis laugh snorted wiping her mouth.

"Jasper! That's disgusting! You taste like ham and cheese!"

Jasper smirked feeling pleased with herself.

"Hey Lazuli, text me if you find yourself looking for a new roomate."

Jasper pulled out of the apartments her taillights fading from view swerving a little as she left.

"Oh fuck.. should she be driving?" Lapis asked herself remembering the empty baggie in her room.

Feeling the tension fade, Peridot got up, her leggings and bottom of her shirt wet and muddy from a puddle she had fallen in. She looked at the front of her shirt, it was stretched out where Jasper had grabbed. Lapis walked over and sighed looking at the down trough girl, she wiped some dirt from the her face then helped dust her off. She took Peridot in a tight embrace not letting go. 

"Peridot? I'm sorry how tonight turned out. Let's get you inside and cleaned up and then we'll have a talk.

Peridot stepped out of the shower, hair damp and fresh, loose fitting clothes. She spotted Lapis cuddling Steven on the couch and stood outside the bathroom door awkwardly waiting to be noticed or for something to happen. Lapis raised her eyebrows and gave Steven a tight hug telling him something inaudible before walking over and taking Peridot by the hand and leading her into the bedroom.

Peridot sat in Lapis Lazuli's lap, blankets covered them, rain began to tap on the window forming a small white fog ring around each drop till a steady drizzle washes them all away.

The girls were breathing in sync. Lapis's thumbs mindlessly stroked Peridot's arms. Her chin rested on the top of her head. As much as she liked it, the weight was straining on Peridot's neck. She shifted around in her lap until Lazuli moved her head to Peridot's shoulder.

"Peri… you've been a great roomate and… an unbelievable lover.."

Peridot felt her cheeks burn.

"It's not Jasper showing up that's making me say this but.."

"Lapis wait!"   
*Peridot took a hard swallow and quickly turned around to look Lapis in eyes.  
"It was wrong of me to yell at your.. hum.. guest..  
I know we're not together and what you do in your apartment bedroom is your business, but please don't kick me out Lazuli, I don't know anyone else I can move in with"

Tears formed in her eyes that matched a pleading look on her face. Lapis smiled and took her hands in hers.

"Peridot, please. I'm not going to kick you out, and we've never really talked about… us. Where you and I stand. That's confusing I know. I'm so bad like that. I love you as a roomate, and you make cold nights warm but you're not what I need. We can never be together.. I can never love you like that. I'm sorry, Peri. Peridot.

"So you're not kicking me out?"   
Peridot wiped her tears and perked up.

"Oh Lazuli thank you! I'll be a much better roomate from now on! I'll change the toilet paper more often and make sure it's facing the way you like, I'll- I'll refill the soaps in the bathroom and I'll help stock the fridge, I'll always be sure to lock up at night and close the windows if the heater or airs on! And and!-"

Peridot pounced on Lapis taking her in a tight hug, trying to squeeze her and hard as she could, looking for that last bit of air out of her lungs.  
Lapis worried Peridot wasn't listing to the part about them not being a couple but didn't want to ruin the safe mood that had settled over them.  
Peridot kissed her cheek at sat back with a goofy mile wide grin across her face. 

"Lazuli, will you watch a movie with me tonight?"

Lapis huffed and nodded, she slid under the covers and made herself comfortable in Peridot's bed as she slid over to her computer and opened a file holding all her favorite movies. 

"And I want a 'so bad it's good'! Type movie, nothing else will do!"

"You got it Lazuli"

Peridot turned back and winked. The picture showed up in her large wall mounted monitor above her. She scurried into bed cuddling up next to the oddly warm Lapis Lazuli. The rain got louder and they wormed their way closer together


	5. Preponderance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heads up it does get a little non-con in this chapter and next)

She was taunting her, teasing her with her body. She knew she was watching her, eyes glued. Lapis's body was a magnet and Jasper's eyes were a helpless iron ball being rolled to it. The lights were low in the nightclub making the dance floor contrast with flashing lights and restless bodies merged together on the color changing floor. Surrounded by her friends and strangers Lapis Lazuli danced a suductive, full body dance. Hips gyrating, arms up, never loosing beat, every part of her was hypnotic.   
Time seemed to slow as Lapis and Jasper shared a fleeting moment of eye contact from across the club, Jasper felt weak, she felt small and out of control. Lapis Lazuli always had a way of making her feel powerless. 

"Jasper…"

A smooth British voice pulled her out of an encroaching darkness, back into the ear deafening, obnoxious, smoke filled club.  
Looking at the hand now touching her shoulder she turned to see Garnet sitting next to her on a stool that creaked just enough to get under her skin.

"You and Lapis spent enough time apart, ay?"

Jasper glared at the dark woman, rolling her shoulder she shook the unwelcome hand off and went back to watching the girls on the floor dance. They had a rough history, Jasper didn't mind Pearl and Lapis even Steven, but she couldn't stand Rose or Garnet.

"Back together? No…  
We're not together. She's too much of a brat for me… but I don't mind spending time with.. what are you doing here anyways, you don't like Lazuli either!"

Garnet smirked, she was the type of douche who would wear sunglasses indoors but still make you feel dumb for calling her out. She took a shot and watched the girls, smiling at their carefree passion that shown through in their dancing.

"Nope.  
I'm here with Pearl and Rose, caunt believe you even haud to ask."

"I guess I might of had a drink or two…"

Garnet casually glanced at the 12 beers and several shot glasses collecting behind her.

"Wow, these guys really stink at their job." Jabbing fun at the bar tenders.  
Jasper wasn't amused.

"I thought you didn't drink anyways."

"You think these are all mine? I had two. These belong to that tiny girl out there!"

"Pearl?"

"No! Lapis."

Watching Lapis dance sloppily around, often grabbing on to Rose or Pearl for balance she realized that not just Lapis but all of them were drunker than sailors on shore leave.

She turned to Jasper  
"Guess this means we're the girls dd's tonight, ey?"

Coming to this realization at the same time Jasper threw down two shots one after the other, turning to face the bar she slammed them on the counter and let out a long unapologetic breath of air.

"Nope.  
Just you."

A group of people had blocked the near perfect view of their friends from them but Lapis soon pushed her way through the crowd to join Jasper at the bar.  
She fumbled over and fell on Jaspers arm. Jasper could feel how hot and moist she had become from dancing in the crowed. She smelt like several different people's sweat and she had taken off her shoes.

"That's disgusting Lazuli…"

"I'm just a fish in water, Jasper"

"What? I'm talking about your feet. Where are your shoes?"

Lapis was preoccupied ordering two more shots. She jumped halfway over the counter waving two fingers at one of the mixologist. Lazuli's figure shown suductivley in her tight blue two piece dress. Hand on her cheek resting on the counter, Jasper casually glanced at her, following the back of lapiss neck, to her back line that shown and down the rest of her body.

"Oh, I uh took them off, somewhere… I can't stand shoes on for too long, you know that."

Rose and Pearl came over leaning on each other laughing about something. 

"Oh! Jasper! Hi, how long have you been here, gorgeous hair." Rose was warm in the way she talked to everyone.

"Erhm! Jasper! You're looking.. big.." Pearl had to look at Rose to stop the perverted invasive thoughts about Jasper's thighs that were trying to flood her mind.

Ignoring the girls Jasper stood up and grabbed Lazuli's arm forcing her away from the counter to talk in private. This put the group on edge but rose stuck out their hand keeping them from charging her.  
"Just wait girls, we'll watch from her. We only intervene if it looks like she needs us, Lapis is a big girl, she can handle it."

Jasper pulled Lapis towards the entrance of the club where the booming music was softer. She pinned Lapis to a wall and leaned in to talk in her ear.

"Lazuli I'm getting out of here, if you want a ride from me you're leaving now."

Lapis was nearly incoherent as she grabbed Jasper's arms rubbing them up and down then her torso and firm breasts.  
"Jasper just stay a little longeeer. Common I just ordered drinks, if we get em into Pearl I bet she'll be loose enough to handle even you." She tapped and her chest and grinned drunkenly. Red cheeks told Jasper how poorly she was holding her booze.  
Rolling her eyes and snorting she looked into Lazuli's eyes.   
Suddenly self-conscious of how Jasper was looking at her she pursed her brows and looked away.  
Jasper placed her hand under her chin forcing their eyes back together.

"Let's go Lazuli"

She let her thumb slide to her lip, it was supple but firm, they were velvet and gifted to feel like they'd never chap. She ran her hand down her body grabbing Lapis's small waist, tugging her closer. She was cold from cooled off sweat where Jasper grabbed her but besides the goosebumps on her skin she was feeling warm with excitement. She'd forgotten how comforting a hand that large could be. Drawing closer together, she could feel the tension building, she closed her eyes taking the moment in, on her tiptoes, hands on Jasper, she was firm, their lips touched in an erotic passionate moment. Electricity ran through their bodies, Lapis was taken, she was wilder, sloppier. Biting her lip down hard, forcing her tongue in running it over every inch of Jasper's mouth like a dagger. She was in a haze and not in full control. Jasper tried to pull back, she was disgusted by Lapis's careless sucking and slurping. Jasper pushed her off and wiped her mouth with her arm, checking it to see if there was any blood.

Pearl, Rose and Garnet had all gotten back into a conversation laughing and talking loudly until Garnet shook their shoulders and pointed to Jasper leaving and Lapis walking back over. They collectively sighed out, feeling relived. Lapis seemed to skip over. Quickly grabbing and downing her shots, leaving cash on the bar she hugged the girls.

"Guy's I'm catching a ride home with Jasper, if you find my shoes can you get those back to me? See you later!"

They all watched her leave the bar, feeling like they should have stopped her they sat there, mood killed.

Lapis sprinted to catch Jasper before she lost her in the dark outside, she ended up running into a large person blocking just outside the exit door. Jasper stood there watching an even unfolding before them.

"Ma'am I can't let you in. This is clearly a fake ID. There's no way you're old enough."

"I am old enough you CLOD!!! Why would I fake an ID! I'M NOT EVEN HERE TO DRINK! Just… keep and eye on a friend.."

"I don't care about your life's story. I'm confiscating this."

"CLOD!! Clod clod clod clod!"

Peridot was clawing at the bouncer who easily kept her away with a hand on her forehead. Jasper strutted up and crossed her arms.

"You again! What are you doing here?"

Peridot was startled by Jasper's voice. Laspis walked over. A rope separated the two girls from the bouncer and Peridot.

"Lazuli! Oh! Are you and uhm.. your friend here drinking at this club tonight? I had no idea! I was just at home and thought to myself.. oh Peridot let's get some drinks in us tonight old girl! This.. this! Had nu- uh- thing to do with the fact that-"

Jasper, Lapis and the bouncer shared looks with each other as she rambled on.

"And this clod! Had the audacity to accuse me of being too young! Which I take as a compliment actually but he-"

Peridot was nudged by the Bouncer.  
"Ma'am, your uh-friends left."  
Peridot stood in a puddle of her own shame.

Jasper and Lapis laughed, poking fun at Peridot's expense. Jasper held the door open for Lapis and kissed her once she was settled in her seat, Lapis grabbed her as she started to pull away, demanding a longer kiss. Smiling and gently biting her own lip she closed her door and walked to the drivers seat still smiling. As soon as they were driving Lapis unbuckled her seat and made herself more comfortable scooting over and holding onto Jasper's arm as she drove. Cranking the heat she settled in. Letting a finger run up and down and in little circles on her arm she was catching and keeping Jasper's attention. Lapis liked watching her face, she liked when she caught Jasper taking glimpses of her before quickly looking back at the road. They'd been driving for a bit now and Lapis wondered something.  
"So, back to my place right?"

A rude quick bursting laugh left Jasper.   
"You know what we'll have waiting for us if we go back there. No we're going to Jasper's place." She grinned pleased with herself. Freeing her arm she put it around Lapis.  
Laspis thought to herself about this decision, this will be her first time seeing Jasper's place, adjusting herself a bit she rested her eyes for a moment, with the heater on and Jasper's arm around her it was an unwinnable battle and sleep hit her hard.

Lapis was out cold. They'd been in the driveway for a few minutes as Jasper attempted to wake her, shook her, lightly slapped her and blaired the radio, nothing worked. Taking her own jacket off she put it around Lapis. Getting out of her truck Jasper got Lapis over her shoulder. Walking into the one story house they were met with a girl whooping and hollaring at some late night wrestling show.

"Yeah baby! Thats what I'm talking about! Pile driver! Pile driver! Awh ha ha! Yea-yeah! Woo hoo!!"

Jumping at the excitement she knocked the coffee table over spilling drinks and snacks everywhere.

"Amethyst! You're ruining the carpets!"  
Jasper slammed the door behind her, trudging over she started to scold her younger sister.

"Eating and drinking is for the kitchen or your disgusting room! I have a guests tonight, what if she were awake to see this!"

"Whoa - ho sis! Can't get any action with em alive huh! Ahahahaha!"

"Shut up runt! She was- is alive! She's just passed out from drinking too much! Don't make me feel gross or I'm kicking your ass! Anyways clean this up or else!"

Amethyst knew to take Jasper threats seriously so she did all she could and rolled her eyes, starting to picking up as Jasper stormed off to her room. 

Alone with a sleeping Lapis she slide her from shoulder to cradling in her strong arms. Alone in her bedroom she took on softer features. Pursed rigged brows now unfurled as cresent golden eyes looked at a sleeping Lapis. She was careful putting her into her own king sized water bed. Tucking her in she started to strip into boxers and a sports bra. Jasper was careful to crawl into her own bed, she mulled over just sleeping on the couch but being near Lapis was a guilty pleasure. Her own weight offset Lapis's and she watched in terror as she started to slide into Jasper. Her eyes fluttered as she felt Lapis's tight ass fit perfectly in her crotch. Carefully Jasper adjusted Lapis's head, fixing a pillow underneath. She slid one arm under that pillow and her other around Lapis's waist.   
Jasper scooted her head closer to Lapis's and quietly inhaled her scent. Softly moving her hand to her thigh she squeezed and rubbed it light and she kept breathing in her aroma. Jasper was exciting herself, she quickly brushed some hair from Lapis's neck and started kissing the bare spot, it was getting wet, she started sucking, moving to different parts of her slim neck. Jasper was rough with her, she aggressively pulled her hips into her crotch and moved her hand to her cup and gropping her perky breasts. Grinding against her was enough to stimulate her large clit. 

"You can't be comfortable in that tight dress Lapis"  
Springing up, Jasper threw back the covers and pulled her bottom dress piece down.

"Ohh Lazuli you little witch, look at that sexy black thong."

Ripping her top off, shaking Lazuli's arms out of it was enough to jar her awake. She sat up groggily as a startled Jasper leaned back.

"…Jasper? What are you doing.."  
Lapis Lazuli was slowly putting together what was happening. 

"No bra to match that thong? You wanted this didn't you Lazuli."

"H- hey! Stop and get me clothes you brute or else I'm leaving."

Jasper started thumbing her nipples. Running over them and circling them roughly. A petite hand slapped her hands away. Lapis knew that wouldn't do anything besides encourage her brute, she'd been in this situation before. Getting closer, Jasper started kissing the other side of her neck. She took her hand and started feeling the outside of Lapis's sweet cunt while rubbing herself off. 

"Brat, you're wet. I know you want this."

"Jasp- ah- ah~ aren't you scared we're going fast"

"Shut up Lazuli."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did have more but I decided the rest was better as its own chapter, so that should be out within a couple of days after this posts.  
> Bros! (• ㅅ •)b
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading and enjoying!


	6. Cum back kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!  
>  *this chapter has non-con in it, bros beware!*
> 
> Sorry I'm a lil bitch!!! Read some hot fics saw some insperstional jaspis art, also can't sleeo and have a crazy bad headache, perfect condition for getting back to this. Tha nks 4 puttin up with my dumb ass!  
> ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ye

Alone with a sleeping Lapis she slide her from shoulder to cradling in her strong arms. Alone in her bedroom she took on softer features. Pursed rigged brows now unfurled as cresent golden eyes looked at a sleeping Lapis. She was careful putting her into her own king sized water bed. Tucking her in she started to strip into boxers and a sports bra. Jasper was careful to crawl into her own bed, she mulled over just sleeping on the couch but being near Lapis was a guilty pleasure she aloud herself. Her own weight offset Lapis's and she watched in terror as Lapis started to slide into her. She couldn't help as her eyes fluttered feeling Lapis's tight curving body fit perfectly in her crotch. Carefully Jasper adjusted Lapis's head, fixing a pillow underneath. She slid one arm under that pillow and her other around Lapis's waist. 

Jasper scooted her head closer to Lapis's and quietly inhaled her scent. Softly moving her hand to her thigh she squeezed and rubbed it light and she kept breathing in her aroma. Jasper was exciting herself, she quickly brushed some hair from Lapis's neck and started kissing the bare spot, it was getting wet, she started sucking, moving to different parts of her slim neck. She started getting rougher with her, she aggressively pulled her hips into her crotch and moved her hand to her cup and gropping her breasts. Grinding against her was enough to stimulate her large clit. Careful and quick Jasper rolled out of bed sending Lapis slightly rocking on the waves as she started searching her drawers for her strap on dildo with vibrator inside. Turning it on low she haphazardly pulled it on, tip toeing back to bed at a rate that would have easily woken anyone who wasn't black out drunk up. She straddled Lapis looking down at her snakk frame.

"You can't be comfortable in that tight outfit, Lapis"  
Jasper threw back the covers on her and slipped off her bottom dress.

"Ohh Lazuli you slut, you filthy whore look at that sexy black thong."

Ripping her top off, shaking Lazuli's arms out of it was enough to jar her awake.

"…Jasper? What are you doing.."  
Lapis Lazuli was slowly putting together what was happening. 

"No bra to match that thong? You wanted this didn't you Lazuli."

"H- hey! Stop and get me clothes you brute or else I'm leaving."

Jasper started thumbing her nipples. Running over them and circling them roughly. A petite hand slapped her hands away. Getting closer, she started kissing the other side of her neck. Jasper took her hand and started feeling the outside of Lapis's sweet cunt. 

"Brat, you're wet. I know you want this."

"Jasp- ah- ah~ aren't you scared we're going fast"

"Shut up Lazuli."

Lapis sank her jagged chewed off nails into Jasper's back, goose bumps arose up her arms.

"I hope you know what you're getting into." Lapis said with a smirk.

Jasper gritted her teeth and pursed her brows, arching her back as the nails dragged up her flesh causing a bursting roar to leave her lips. Lapis's hands quickly slapped onto Jasper's sides as Jasper slipped the tip inside of her lover. They were breathing harshly out of sync, each taking in gasps as if they were drowning in air. Their salty sweat mixed with the broken skin on Jasper's back adding a burning to an already stinging wound. Jasper grabbed Lapis's wrists, slamming them above her head pinning her there, helpless to her whim, Lapis felt herself getting wetter and tight with this. With one hand holding Lapis the other gripped the headboard. She went from a steady rhythm to pounding into Lapis, she felt the last remaining resistance melt away as she slid her vibrating cock deeper inside. 10 inches were glistening with every thrust out. Lapis was whimpering, her abs were contracting, she squirmed and tried to free her hands. Jasper unclenched the headboard and gripped her neck blocking the flow of blood to her brain. Lapis was in utter bliss, no control. With every thrust into her she felt pleasure and pain. Lapis was breathing faster and faster, but for as much air as she took in it wasn't helping her catch her breath, her eyes watered as she was being penetrated aggressively and a pressure was building deep inside of her. Jasper was too big for her but she got off knowing she couldn't stop the brute if she tried. Jasper felt powerful she had all the control. She managed to grunt vulgar pillow talk between thrusts.

"You belong to me, you're fucking mine you cheap slut, I own you, I'll always own you. You're not getting away ever again"

Jasper dropped her hands and free'd her neck at the same time causing Lapis to nearly cum right there. She inhaled hard making Jasper grin. She pulled out and turned off the vibrating. On the bed, on her knees Jasper dominated the limp recovering Lapis. Strapon dildo proud and erect as she put her hands on her hips striking a powerful figure as she took in Lapis. Jasper was tracing her figure with her eyes and stopped at her panting mouth.

"Suck it."

Jasper spook, warm and smooth, in control.

"Jasper I don't want-"

"Suck it!"  
Jasper barked this time much harsher.

"You won't even be able to feel anything!"

Jasper glared at her for a moment and then with no warning backhanded Lapis hard across the face. She grabbed a chunk of hair and pulled her mouth onto the warm wet dildo. Lapis and ridged ready to fight quickly submitted and began sucking, crinkling her nose at her own taste. Bobbing her head back and forth tilting her head occasionally, even moaning trying to put on the best show for her lover.

After awhile Jasper seemed pleased and dropped her hair replacing the grip with gentle petting. Lapis kept her mouth open slowly moving her head back to look up at Jasper. A spit trail from her lips to the tip of the Silicone cock made Jasper closer her eyes and shutter with deviant pleasure. She stopped petting and looked back at Lapis. Her hand moved down her cheek letting one finger rest on her chin. 

"Get on your stomach"

Lapis only nodded, not wanting another smack but she was scared of what was going to come next. She had an idea but she wanted to trusted Jasper.

Jasper climbed on top of her and lined up her cock with her pussy and asshole. Satisfied she grabbed Lapis's cheeks and parted them spitting straight on her tight ass, she watched as some of it spilt down into her pussy. 

"Jasper wait! Wait, no-no-no-no! Not there! Please no it's too big, not there!"

Lapis started to get up but Jasper forced her back down with a large paw on her back. She grabbed the hands that were reaching to stop her and pinned them behind Lapis's back.

"Jasper! Please, I'll I'll be a good girl, I'll suck you off again, I'll ride you too, Jasper please!"

Jasper was getting off on her whimpering and begging. Even when they were together she never tried anal, she felt she deserved it now, times had changed. 

Taking her cock in her free hand she slightly started pressing the tip into the self lubed asshole.

"Jasper! Plea- please! I'll be so good!" Lapis whimpered and begged, her body racing with adrenaline.

Jasper slowly started to thrust in. Lapis clenched her teeth feeling the pain of her most sensitive core being taken by force. Jasper could feel the back of the dildo rubbing perfect against her clit, she bit her lip and licked her teeth. Grabing Lapis by the sides she adjusted her like an object making it more comfortable for herself. Starting slow for her sake Jasper felt everythrust hitting against her own clit. 

"This won't take long Lazuli, just shut up for a second…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This user is against actual non-con and these works are pure fiction)  
> (Also don't drink and drive or smoke and drive)  
> (Ye


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to be lighter and kind goofy. I'm exploring where this story is going... I think I want Lapis to move in with Jasper and I'll end it there?? I have like three different storys planned out still working tho. Wooo

Lapis woke up in nothing but a large rusty-orange hoodie that smelt of Jasper. Her body pulsed from her head to toe in sync with her heartbeat. She felt used and broked, sweaty with a pounding headache that wouldn't dissapat. Laying there she reached out to her side to feel for someone but no one was there. The bed was cool beside her. Crawling out of the water bed with a raging hangover and aching body was the biggest challenge Lapis ever faced.

Making her way to the kitchen the sunlight streaking through the blinds made Lapis want to puke. She felt secure she was alone and at this point didn't care for formalities anyways. If someone had a problem they could take it up with Jasper. 

"Ugh, that's right.. me and Jasper.. ugh"

Lapis felt sick remembering her drunken escapades. She held the the fridge handle for support. 

"Hey yo!!!"

A hard smack came down on Lapis's weak back, dropping her to her hands and knees. She fell with a feminine grunt, surprised.

"Whoa, yo. Sorry about that Lapis, I thought you heard me coming".

Lapis took the warm chubby hand that was reaching down to her, helping her up. 

"Ame- Amethyst? You live with Jasper?"

Once Lapis was steady on her own Amethyst struck a pose with her hands on her hips.  
"Uh huh, yeah man! You should know since it happened once you dumped my sister! She totally needed me… even though she says get out everyday I know she likes me being here. By the way. What are you doing back here? Aren't you guys officially done?"

Lapis started rummaging through the fridge till she grabbed a half empty carton of OJ. She threw her head back and downed it, not parting it from her lips until it was empty. She beltched loudly after finishing it off, wiping her mouth off with her arm.

Amethyst whooped and pumped her arm when Lapis chugged it. 

"Heeey, not even Jasper would have the stomach to drink from the carton after I drank from it! Says I leave food on it, mm whatever."

Lapis looked down where her mouth was just planted to see dried bits of food crusted around the pour spout. She felt nauseous and ran to the closest trash she could find. Amethyst walked over to her concern on her face then panic and Lapis grabbed her by her shirts collar. 

"Where's… Jasper."

"La- uh- gym?"

Lapis trudged back to the bedroom collected her things and caught a cab back to her house to freshen up.

Walking into the beach gym Lapis was blasted by the heavy heat and smell of testosterone and sweat. It took her only seconds to find Jasper among the gym goers, ogling some slender bean pole slut. Lapis could smell Jasper drooling for her. She marched over and grabbed Jasper by the jaw bringing her down to her level. Instinctually Jasper slapped her hand away and wound up a fist but traded it for a confused look that melted into a flirtation grin. Jasper grabbed Lapis's hips and pulled her closer. Laspis hit her chest as hard as she could multiple times fighting it. Jasper brought her into a tight embrace and the girl flirting with Jasper made her escape before having to deal with any relationship drama.

"Lapis baby, let's go talk you and I."

Lapis sunk deeper into the gyms hot tub, submerging her shoulders then her chin stopping just short of her nose. She was enjoying the warmth and bubbles, alone together, below the gym in the sauna it was easy for her mind to start to relax and drift off, if Jasper was talking to her she couldn't hear it now. Across from her Jasper rested her steroid fill muscular arms outside of tub and watched Lapis with a sick smile that could have turned the tub sour. She looked at her as if she was a prize she had won for getting her into the hot tub. Peeking at Jasper only made Lapis blush which was hidden as most of her face was under the water and the heat of it was making her face red enough to hide it anyways, didn't look away her eyebrows slowing pursing she stared on. Jasper rolled her head back and lightened her smile. She slid over to Lapis. They were alone in the sauna part of the gym. Jasper again let her head rest back, face towards the ceiling, her arms resting on the side of the tub, one behind Lapis. 

Lapis crossed her arms and lifted her face out of the water. She leaned back into Jasper's arm that was more that happy to have her. Her fingers closed around Lapis's shoulder.

"So I was some one night stand to you. That's what any emotions were leading to?"

"Lapis… what are you talking about, we're spending the afternoon together aren't we?"

"Yeah after I got Amethyst to tell me where you were you big brute." She mumbled under her breath "just a fuck n'chuck with you…"

"To tell you? I left you a note in the hoodie."

Lapis flashed back to the hoodie that was in the garbage at her apartment where she had changed. There is clearly a note half falling out of the pocket. 

"You left me a... ?"

"You didn't check the pockets… I guess that's on me really. You were just sleeping so good in my bed I couldn't wake you."

Lapis blushed and sunk lower into the water. She closed her eyes and let bubbles spout out of her mouth to burst once they reached the surface.

"Well.. this is nice Jasper, but I got to be getting home.. call me in a few days? Okay?"

Lapis stood up and moved in front of Jasper leaning down to make eye contact with her, Jasper smirked while Lapis kept a straight face, she closed her eyes and leaned in, cupping Jasper's jaw she kissed her. Jasper was so warm and her skin was so firm. Jasper started to slip her tongue in but Lapis playfully bit it and the two broke apart. 

Walking into her apartment Steven sat on the couch waiting for her with an uncomfortable expression on his face. 

"Hey Steven! Is- is something wrong?"

"Lapis, I don't know how to tell you this..  
I got a call from your work… and I guess you're fired? They said you hadn't shown up in the last few days and when they called the house and found out you were alive they said not to bother coming in… ever… again. I'm really sorry Lappy…"

"Oh… my god I really haven't gone into work in awhile. I guess I forgot with all this …Jasper."

"Maybe you should spend some you time, away from her... and focus on getting another job. I can support you for a couple of months, I'm sure Peridot will be able to help out too!"

Drained of any motivation Lapis turned Steven down for a movie and went to lay in her bed in the dark but not before retrieving the orange sweatshirt from the trashcan.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuckolding is really funny to me. Also I haven't read a fic yet that Lapis leaves Peridot for Jasper and I just really love Jaspis..  
> More to come soon. Much much more Jasper to cum! I mean come...


End file.
